Flash Back City
by xMako-Eyesx
Summary: Bulma is waiting for Vegeta to return from his fight with Buu. And she starts thinking about the past.


Author's note: This was inspired by a doushinji I saw along time ago. I can't find the site to give the reference. Sorry!

* * *

Bulma played with the folds of her red dress. She anxiously awaited Vegeta's return. Buu had been killed and the earth was restored and now Bulma was waiting on top of the earth's look out with, Trunks, Videl, Chi Chi, Krillen and the rest. Bulma was over joyed that Vegeta and herself was alive along with the rest of her friends but it had been a long time since she had seen him.

Bulma tried not to concentrate on the agonizingly slow clock near her as she waited. Instead of thinking about for worries she started thinking about the old times. .:: Life was so much simpler back then, happy times ::. Bulma thought. She started to remember how her and Vegeta first got together.

**Flash Back **

* * *

"Stupid thing, stupid Vegeta" Bulma muttered to herself as she tried to fix the out side to the gravity room. Bulma had already done the inside and now she was up on a shaky ladder at the top of the G.R. Bulma sighed and screwed in the last panel. Bulma looked down .:: Great ::. Bulma thought as she saw Vegeta at the bottom of the ladder. He had his arms crossed and his head tilted up to look at her with his soul-destroying eyes.

Bulma blushed as she felt his eyes on her body. Bulma checked the panel one last time and headed down the ladder. Bulma hated this ladder, it was thin and shaky and she had fallen off it more then once. Lucky for her it wasn't far that she'd fallen in the past but this was a different story. Bulma gasped as her foot slipped and her fell backwards. Bulma shut her eyes and waited for the painful impact. But it didn't come. Bulma open her eyes, only to see none other then Vegeta looking down at her. He had caught her, so gently that she hadn't even noticed. Bulma blushed and looked up at him. Bulma felt safe in his arms and wished that she could stay there for ever. .:: Don't be stupid Bulma girl, you've got Yamcha. His loyalty may be questionable but you haven't caught him yet ::. Vegeta put her down but still kept one arm around her waist.

"Thank-you Vegeta" Bulma sighed and took a deep breath, despite the fact that Vegeta had his arm around her waist she still couldn't get the thought of what might have happened if Vegeta hadn't caught her.

"Hmmm" Vegeta grunted and slid his arm slowly away from her waist. Bulma rolled her eyes and watched as he walked into the G.R. Bulma sighed and went into the house. She washed her hands and face and went to into the kitchen. Bulma smiled at her mother a father.

"Hello dear" Bulma's mother said.

"Hi mom" Bulma said and fished through the frige for a fruit salad she had made earlier. Bulma sat down at the table and looked over at Yamcha.

"When did you get here" Bulma asked him.

"5 minutes ago, I didn't want to disturb your work so I waited for ya here" Yamcha grinned.

"Alright then, let me go get changed and I'll meet you back here in about 10 minutes" Bulma smiled at him.

"okay Babe, mind if I go take a walk outside for a sec" Yamcha asked.

"Nope go ahead, just don't bug Vegeta" Bulma warned.

"Okay" Yamcha laughed and headed down the hall. Bulma ran up to her room to get changed. Bulma changed from the work clothes into a pair of jeans and blue tank top. Bulma had recently decided to keep her hair

straight for a change of pace. Bulma admired herself in the mirror and headed down stairs.

* * *

Vegeta had been training hard and trying not to think about Bulma. He hated this affection he had developed towards her. He couldn't resist her blue eyes and beautiful body. Vegeta hated that she was dating Yamcha. That weak "fighter" as he called himself always came to the Brief's house smelling of love making. This smell was something that only Vegeta's Saiyin nose could pick up. Vegeta sometimes hated his Saiyin senses. They came in handy when scaring the little human and escaping her mother but it was a problem when Bulma was in the shower and he could hear her sweet voice and gentle breathing at night.

Vegeta saw Yamcha out of the corner of his eye, he was walking with his hands in his pockets, looking down at the ground. He was walking towards the G.R. Vegeta frowned .:: he better not come in here ::. Vegeta thought but Yamcha did. Bulma had told him the code and the gravity slowly shut down. Vegeta crossed his arms and glared at Yamcha.

"Go away" Vegeta scowled.

"Why? I can be in here too, Bulma's my girlfriend, your just her guest" Yamcha said.

Bulma walked out side and towards the G.R. The door was open so she figured that Yamcha was in there bugging Vegeta. Bulma quietly walked towards the door but stopped when she heard her name.

"I may be her guest but I've been more respectful of her then you ever have. You shouldn't come over here ready to date her when you smell like the last girl you just fu..." Vegeta snapped but was cut off by Yamcha.

"I've never cheated on Bulma" Yamcha snapped.

"I can smell it, my Saiyin nose is never wrong" Vegeta said. Bulma's mouth dropped open .:: could Vegeta be right ::. Bulma thought. Bulma continued to listen.

"Maybe I did but I love Bulma and she'll be a good trophy wife one day" Yamcha said as if he had complemented her.

"Oh, I'm sure she'll love that" Vegeta said sarcastically "What do you even know about her anyways?"

"I know a lot of things, she past, her friends and her fav. things" Yamcha said proudly.

"Sure you do, what's her favorite food then?" Vegeta smirked and

waited for Yamcha's answer. Vegeta had picked up a few of Bulma's interests and likes from the nights her and him had spent watching T.V.

"Ummm, I forget but you don't know either" Yamcha snapped at him.

"Yes I do" Vegeta said

"Really what is it then" Yamcha asked

"Strawberries" Vegeta smirked. Bulma was surprised that Vegeta knew her favorite food but chose this time to intrude and not to think about it.

"Yamcha I thought I told you not to bother Vegeta" Bulma said playfully.

"I know Babe but I really wanted to see the G.R. You've done such a good job on it" Yamcha grinned at her.

"Alright then but we have to go now, are you coming too Vegeta?"

Bulma said and her and Yamcha walked outside. Vegeta followed and leaned up against the door frame.

"Where?" He asked.

"To see some of our friends at the Kame house" Bulma said and put her arms around Yamcha.

"No, not going" Vegeta said and frowned as Yamcha scooped her up.

"Okay see you later then" Bulma winked and Yamcha and her flew off.

Vegeta glared at Yamcha and Bulma's departing figure. Bulma's eyes told Vegeta that she was thinking about something deep. Vegeta knew that Bulma had heard their conversation. Her Ki raised and lowered as Vegeta talked about Yamcha cheating and such. Vegeta glared at the couple, he would kill to hold Bulma like that. Vegeta hated feeling this jealousy every time Bulma talked about, smiled at, or kissed Yamcha. Vegeta rolled her eyes and headed back inside to train.

Vegeta had finished training for the day and was sitting in the kitchen at the table. Vegeta looked around the quite room. Vegeta had never really thought of this as his home, to him it was only a temporary place to  
stay. However, this place had grown on him and he had come to think of it as home, a little bit anyways.

Vegeta looked up as Bulma came through the door. She was walking very slowly and looking down. Vegeta frowned, she was upset and he didn't like seeing her like this. Vegeta got up and walked towards her. Bulma had broken up with Yamcha. She told him that she didn't trust him and wasn't going to be some trophy wife. Yamcha had tried to defend himself but in the end he lost their battle of words. Gohan had dropped her off at home, but it took awhile because he was still a little kid.

Bulma walked slowly, mad to find Vegeta in the room. She didn't need him making fun of her when she felt like this. Bulma had never felt more alone in her life. She knew that her and Yamcha would eventually have broken things off but Bulma never wanted that day to come. Now she had no one and may never find anyone again. Bulma noticed that Vegeta was walking towards her but didn't care.

Bulma's toe caught on the back of her heal and she stumbled forward. Vegeta stepped forward and caught her. Bulma felt safe in Vegeta's arms and rested her head on his shoulder. Bulma just stood there for a while before finally coming to her senses. Bulma looked up into Vegeta's eyes. Vegeta smirked down at her and she smiled. This made Vegeta happy. .:: At least she's starting to return to normal ::. Bulma sighed.

"Sorry Vegeta, I'll go now" Bulma said and started to leave.

"Alright but if you need me, I'll be here" Vegeta purred.

"Okay" Bulma smiled and went upstairs to her room. Bulma took a shower and got dressed in some comfy P.J's. Bulma then headed down stairs again. She flopped down on the couch and turned on the T.V. Bulma watched t.v. for a while before Vegeta came in. He sat down beside her and looked over at her. Bulma was surprised to see him down here. It was very rarly that Vegeta relaxed and stopped training. Bulma decided to throw caution to the wind and cuddled up beside him. Vegeta smirked to himself and enjoyed Bulma's company. Vegeta slipped one arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Bulma soon drifted off to sleep and so did Vegeta.

* * *

Bulma woke up, still in Vegeta's arms. Vegeta was wake and stroking her hair. Bulma sat up and looked at him.

"Morning" Bulma said and rubbed her eyes.

"Morning" Vegeta said flatly and got up. Bulma followed him into the kitchen and started making breakfast. Bulma and Vegeta ate in silence and soon after Bulma he was done eating. Vegeta watched Bulma clear the table and when she was done he walked over to her.

"I take it you broke up with that loser" Vegeta said.

"Yes, it hurt but I'm fine now" Bulma smiled "Thank you for being nice and not your usual bratty self"

"I'm not bratty" Vegeta said raising and eyebrow.

"Are too" Bulma laughed and poked him in the chest "You can be as braty as a little kid sometimes"

"And other time..." Vegeta asked

"Other times, like last night, you can be sweet" Bulma smiled at him.

"I'm never sweet" Vegeta said and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What ever" Bulma said and smirked at him, Vegeta uncrossed his arms and smirked back at her. Vegeta snaked one arm around Bulma's waist and roughly pulled her to him. He leaned in and kissed her passionately. Bulma returned his kisses. When they broke apart they smirked at each other.

**End Flash Back**

* * *

Bulma smiled at the memory. After that day Bulma and Vegeta grew closer to each other and fell in love. They still fought but it was more play fighting then real fighting. Soon after trunks was born. Bulma will never forget the happiness she felt when Vegeta accepted him and told her and Trunks that he loved them both. Bulma knew that Vegeta would always love his family no matter what he said or did.

Bulma enjoyed watching trunks grow up and still remember one unforgettable time that almost got him kill. Bulma laughed at the memory, it was Trunk's fault but she still blamed Vegeta.

** Flash Back**

* * *

"Vegeta it's too hot to train today why don't you watch Trunks and Goten train" Bulma suggested as she pored drinks into 2 glasses and put them on a tray. It was a very hot summer day and Trunks and Goten where playing in the back yard. Vegeta had come in from training and he looked like he was going to pass out. Bulma handed him a big pitcher of water, which he drank very quickly.

"Alright I might as well" Vegeta gave in. .:: Damn that woman and her mind control powers ::. Vegeta thought, Bulma had a way of making him do want ever she want, easily. Vegeta came up behind her and put his arm past her head to rest on the wall. Vegeta leaned over her other shoulder and whispered into her ear.

"But only for you" Vegeta purred and wrapped his free arm around her waist. He pulled her up against him and smirked.

"Thank you Vegeta" Bulma laughed, she loved it when he did things like this. It let her know that he really loved her. Bulma quickly finished making snacks and put them on the tray. Bulma turned in Vegeta's arms and looked up at him.

"After Goten goes home and Trunks finds something to do then I can spend more time with you" Bulma said and touch her nose to Vegeta's.

"Sounds good" Vegeta smirked and playfully nipped her nose. Bulma giggled and kissed Vegeta. The two of them headed out to where Trunks and Goten where. Bulma set down the tray of snacks and the boys started eating. Vegeta lay down by a tree and put his arms behind his head. Bulma headed back into the house to continue her work.

"Hey Trunks, I'm kinda bored. Is there anything fun we can do" Goten asked.

"Yes, yes there is" Trunks said with an evil grin on his face.

Trunks and Goten tip toed over to where Vegeta was sleeping and Trunks took a deep breath and yelled.

"HEY dad mom's waiting for you in her room and she's naked" Trunks shouted and Vegeta shot up. His shoulder hit Trunks in the head and knocked him out.

"Damn it Trunks" Vegeta snapped and grabbed his son. Bulma was not going to like this. Goten flew behind Vegeta, who was carrying Trunks over his shoulder.

"His he going to be ok Mr. Vegeta" Goten asked.

"He'll be fine" Vegeta said and dropped Trunks in the medical wing.

"Stay here" Vegeta said and left. The minute Vegeta closed the door he heard Goten burst into a fit of laughter. Vegeta chuckled .:: silly boys ::. He thought as he went up to find Bulma.

"You did what!?" Bulma snapped when Vegeta told her what had happened. Bulma pounded her tiny fist on Vegeta's chest. "I knew you where the one that would kill our son"

"I didn't kill him, it was his fault he should have never shouted... that" Vegeta said and grabbed Bulma's wrists "Do you for give me" Vegeta gave Bulma a puppy dog face and Bulma caved in.

"yes you big dork" Bulma laughed and kiss Vegeta "lets go make sure Trunks will be ok" Bulma and Vegeta headed down stairs. Bulma looked Trunks over and found nothing wrong with him.

"You just knocked him out" Bulma laughed and rolled her eyes.

"So he'll be fine" Goten asked still trying to suppress giggles.

"Yup" Bulma smiled and went to the door.

"He should wake up in a couple minutes, Goten when he dose...smack

him on the head and tell him never to do anything like that again" Bulma

laughed and left the boys alone. Vegeta followed after her.

"Boys, their such goof balls" Bulma laughed

"They get it from their mothers" Vegeta said

"Hey!" Bulma said and whacked him in the chest. Vegeta kissed Bulma lightly and then went to train.

**End Flash Back**

* * *

"There coming Bulma" Videl said and the two women went outside.

Bulma looked on and waited. Finally Goku and Vegeta landed on the look out.

"Goku your safe" Chi Chi cried and rushed up to him. Bulma too went up to Vegeta and hugged him. She didn't want to make to big of a deal, she knew that Vegeta wasn't fond of public displays of affection.

"Good to see you" Bulma said, close to tears. Bulma had died and then been wished back. Vegeta had died too. She still felt sadness about it but didn't want to make to big of a deal about it.

"Good to see you too" Vegeta said flatly, Vegeta was over joyed to see her and couldn't wait to go home and tell her that. Vegeta had never experienced a greater pain then when Goku told Vegeta that Bulma was gone. Trunks was by them, hugging his dad and telling him about how great he was. Bulma rolled her eyes.

"That's all he needs a bigger ego" Bulma smirked.

"Yup, that's all I need" Vegeta smirked back at her.

"Bulma put an arm up on Vegeta's shoulder and leaned agaist him.

"Didn't you hold Trunks and say 'take care you of your mom for me"

Bulma asked in a smug voice.

"Umm gotta go" Trunks said and tried to run away.

"TTTTRRRUUUUNNNNKKKSSS" Vegeta hissed and grabbed him shirt collar.

"Why did you tell your mother that" Vegeta look down at his son and smirked.

"Umm...because she was sad that you died" Trunks grinned trying to get away.

"I guess that makes sense" Vegeta said and let the boy go. Trunks grinned and ran over to Goten.

"We'll talk about it later" Vegeta said and Bulma nodded.

"Oh my gosh it's Buu" Videl cried, Buu's non-evil form had just landed on the look out.

Bulma went pale and clung onto Vegeta's arm. Vegeta wrapped one arm around her waist so that she would feel safe.

"No, no he's not evil" Goku laughed and everyone looked at him like her was crazy. "He's Buu's kind form"

"Is there even such a thing?" Chi Chi snapped.

"He's right you know" Hurcle spoke up.

"Daddy are you crazy" Videl snapped, but slowly let go of Gohan's arm.

"He's right and beside the boys seem to like him" Goku laughed and every looked to see Goten and Trunks flying around with Buu and laughing.

"As long as he doesn't hurt anyone I guess it's fine" Bulma said and loosened her grip on Vegeta. After being kill by Buu once it was understandable that she was scared.

"Mom, dad I'm going to sleep over at the Son's house" Trunks called

"Okay Trunks see you in the morning, don't cause to much trouble" Bulma called back.

"I wont" Trunks called and waved as he flew off with Goku and the rest of them. Vegeta scooped Bulma up in his arms and they flew off. Bulma was happy to back in Vegeta's arm after the whole ordeal and couldn't wait to get home. Vegeta landed on Bulma's balcony and the two went inside. It was late and night and Vegeta looked like he could sleep for days. Bulma and Vegeta changed in their night clothes and hoped into bed.

"I missed you Vegeta" Bulma said and snuggled up to him.

"I missed you too Bulma" Vegeta smirked down at her and kissed her forehead.

"I was so sad when you died" Bulma sighed.

"Of course you were, I'm very loveable and it's understandable that'd you'd be sad" Vegeta held his head high and smiled.

"You little..." Bulma laughed.

"Bulma" Vegeta said suddenly turning serious

"Mmmm" Bulma replied

"You have no clue how sad I was when you died. I may have watched

thousands die and lost all my people and family but that was the hardest thing to hear" Vegeta admitted.

"I know, the bond we have doesn't break just cause one of us it dead you know" Bulma said and touched the bite mark Vegeta had given her.

"I taught you well woman" Vegeta chuckled

"It's good that your home" Bulma smiled and kiss Vegeta softly.

"It's good to be back" Vegeta smirked.

**End**


End file.
